


Emain Macha (Twins of Macha)

by orphan_account



Series: Ulster Cycle [2]
Category: Celtic Mythology
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Horse Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In one version I read Twins are still born because of the strain Macha put on herself to win the race. In another the Twins are fine but Macha dies, and uses her final breath to curse Ulster, either way all the men of Ulster will feel like they're giving birth in the worst possible moment ( aka Queen Maebh's battle for the Brown Bull of Cooley)
Series: Ulster Cycle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555099





	Emain Macha (Twins of Macha)

Macha was a very powerful druid. She and her husband her eager to welcome a bundle of joy into the world. Macha was only _days_ away from giving birth. Macha and her husband had already chose a name.

There was a knock on the door. Macha went to open it. It was a Soldier. He explained that the King summoned her. This wasn't out of the usual considering that she's a powerful druidess, however what confused her was that the King knew she was in no condition to be traveling. She asked the soldier if he knew the reason for the summons. He told her that her husband had boasted that she could run faster than his prized horse and the King decided to take him up on that challenge and sent the soldier to collect her.

Macha was angry, she was not racing a horse this close to her giving birth and she told the soldier that. The soldier explained that the King had plans to execute Macha's husband if she refused to come. The druidess, not wanting her child growing up without a father, reluctantly agreed.

She finally reached the castle and went immediately went to the throne room to speak with the King. She begged and pleaded that she have another week, so she could give birth, then she would participate in the race. The King laughed and threatened to kill her husband if she refused the race, she was forced to agree.

Soon enough she was at the starting line. Macha ran the race screaming in agony, and using every bit of magi she could. Finally, she beat the King's horses. Macha collapsed onto the ground and gave birth to the twins, on a race track in front of the entire Kingdom.

In a rage, she cursed the Men of Ulster to suffer with labor pains in Ulster's greatest moment of need, then runs off into the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> In one version I read Twins are still born because of the strain Macha put on herself to win the race. In another the Twins are fine but Macha dies, and uses her final breath to curse Ulster, either way all the men of Ulster will feel like they're giving birth in the worst possible moment ( aka Queen Maebh's battle for the Brown Bull of Cooley)


End file.
